


Reciprocal

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Tara/Parker/Sophie - Voyeurism (any one watching the other 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocal

Tara put her hands on her hips and smirked. She didn't know what Parker was doing in one of her harnesses, alone, in the middle of Nate's place, but she wasn't going to complain. Parker made a pretty picture, and she supposed a thief might have had to practice sometime or another.

"The things I could do to you with you like that…" she mused aloud as she sauntered forward.

Parker cocked her head, looking at Tara with those sharp eyes that always seemed to be hiding one socially unacceptable thought or another. "Don't you wonder what I could do to you?"

In fact, Tara hadn't wondered as much until that very second, and she really couldn't say why it hadn't occurred to her. She stepped closer to Parker, forgoing the view for the proximity. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Parker took Tara's face with her gloved hands and pulled her into a kiss. At first glance, it seemed like it might be easy to control the situation with Parker hanging and harnessed as she was, but Tara had learned better than that. She leaned into the kiss, and when it broke, she watched, waited.

What Tara didn't know was that Sophie—assuming that if Nate came back that weekend and noticed, he wouldn't mind—had gotten out of the shower as she had come in. She caught herself before coming back down the stairs, and now, she was watching as Parker spun herself upside down, somehow unzipping Tara's jeans in the process.

Tara was more than pleased with the development, and she worked the jeans down, kicking them off along with her shoes. The gloves felt as delicate as flesh as Parker ran her hands down her thighs, and Tara thought that for Parker, perhaps they were flesh.

When she moaned, she didn't see Sophie licking her lips, settling into her position at the top of the stairs. Sophie's view wasn't completely unobstructed, but it was enough to see anything that mattered. And Parker was pulling Tara's panties off, pressing herself forward.

"Your balance is…mmm…impressive," Tara murmured. She flexed her fingers, wanting to touch Parker's legs. Knowing that she couldn't, that she might upset the delicacy of the moment made it even better. She shivered at the feel of Parker's tongue on her clit.

Sophie shivered from her perch, knowing just how good that felt. Even the shower hadn't washed away her tenderness, and though her arousal had faded, it was fast coming back. She watched, mesmerized, just as Tara was mesmerized, and when the blonde threw her head back and closed her eyes, Sophie quietly descended the stairs.

Both women, as occupied as they were, stopped, frozen, at even the barest sound she made and she smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't stop on my account."

Sophie thought she saw the barest hint of a smile from Parker before she continued and Tara moaned at the suddenness of the stop and start. She dropped her towel and stepped behind Parker, pressing the thief forward, bracing her against Tara's body as she leaned to the side, meeting Tara for a kiss.

That they were glad to see each other, even in this situation was unspoken, and soon, Tara was coming, moaning into Sophie's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Parker's body to touch her.

"Glad I caught you," Tara murmured, smirking as she stepped back to allow Parker to right herself. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around the blonde as Sophie kissed her—a long, sound kiss.

"Your turn, I think," Sophie said, winking at Tara as she spoke to Parker. They both felt Parker stiffen for a moment until she realized that she wasn't really restrained.

"It's only fair that I reciprocate," Tara quipped. And it was going to be all the more interesting with Sophie there to help.


End file.
